Parental Consent
by erieh
Summary: Hanji convinces Levi that they should be in-laws. Sequel to Captain and Soldier.


**Summary: ** Hanji convinces Levi that they should be in-laws.

*Note: Set in the original timeline; members of Levi's squad are alive; sort of a second sequel to Captain and Soldier.

.

-:-

.

He shouldn't have brought her to the headquarters.

Levi thought it was fine to introduce her to everyone even though he was initially against it (his wife insisted that the Survey Corps should meet their new soldier, so he gave up in the end); it was a relief that it turned out alright and they were all attached to her in an instant, but the crazy woman had to be a bitch and the next thing he knew, Hanji's been throwing lots of stupid suggestions.

He didn't bring the child the next day, resulting in several complaints courtesy of their division. She's their stress reliever, they say, but he decided that he's not going to bring his daughter anymore just for that purpose.

They were dismayed, to say the least—but they couldn't go against his orders because they knew it would be an impromptu recital of his infamous curses and profanities.

So everything went back to normal.

_Or so he thought._

"There's something I need to discuss with you, Levi." Hanji says one afternoon after their meeting regarding their next expedition which would take place a few weeks from now.

Levi would have considered it to be of anything important, but he soon decides to dismiss such action when he sees her with her usual psychotic smile, so he silently turns around and walks the other way, ignoring Hanji's calls and pleas.

"Wait, it's not about capturing titans this time!"

That halts him and he turns to look at her.

Her gaze remains unchanged and Levi feels the urge to punch himself for turning.

"What's got you showing your constipated smile other than catching your beloved titans?" He asks, deadpanned.

"Lira." Hanji starts with a smile, a normal one this time.

And at the mention of his daughter's name, Levi knew he should've kept walking and just went straight home; it's not exactly smart to remain standing even after hearing his daughter's name, especially, when Hanji gets involved.

Still, he presents a scowl and turns to fully face her.

"What about her?"

"Well, she's definitely Petra's offspring."

"Obviously." He pauses and continues to walk with the commander's wife following him. "I don't remember fucking anyone but her mom."

Hanji laughs and hums a few notes before she says, "I think she's going to be a head-turner just like her mother in a few years time. You think she's gonna earn a lot of suitors?"

There is a pregnant silence and Levi returns to his usual impassive face as he fully stops.

"That's right." He says, "And I could use a few knucklebones to keep those Military medics busy."

A laugh echoes.

"Although I'm thankful that the casualties caused by the titans reduced to ten percent, I fear that you might just be the next thing people—or guys would cower in fear from." Hanji says, her hands swinging behind her.

"That's better. They'd learn not to fuck with an Ackerman."

Once they reached the stables, Levi sees his comrade still following closely behind him. He ignores her; and instead taps his horse's saddle and prepares to hop on. As soon as he steps his right foot on the rope, he fails to notice the sudden shift of the corner of her mouth.

"So? How about she marries my li'l boy?"

And that's enough for him to completely stop moving. There was a momentary silence until he gives her a sideway look.

"Sorry. I didn't hear you right." He says, frowning and starts to climb back down.

"You perfectly heard me." Hanji utters with a grin when she sees him walking towards her with his arms crossed. "Petra's screams were what made your ears sensitive."

"I hope I could wring your neck right now."

She laughs. "Too bad, then. Come on Levi, this is an important proposal so I'd need you to listen."

Levi does not move and allows her to continue; he knew better than to delay his friend's shit and prolong his agony after all.

"Just imagine what our children could be in ten years. They might just be the next generation of strong soldiers and—"

"I was actually hoping that those giant asses would be completely extinct by then."

"We can't say for sure. But in case the titans continued to survive, we could rely on them, couldn't we?" She smiles and stares at him. "You are humanity's strongest, Levi. I doubt Lira wouldn't inherit that."

"And this concerns my daughter marrying your _li'l boy_ because?"

"Because wouldn't your daughter and my sonny make a good tandem? They might just produce the strongest soldier in Survey—"

"Aren't you way too ecstatic in predicting the future? Let me remind you that my daughter just turned one last month."

"Isn't it better to prepare for the future?" She asks.

Levi raises an eyebrow.

Of all the serious conversations he had with Hanji, this one is the weirdest.

Marriage? Ha.

It's crazy—even more when she mentioned Lira; his daughter, his baby girl…

_His princess_.

There's no way in hell he'd let his daughter marry Hanji's son. Not like he despises the brat, but he knew that the kid's mother is a lunatic woman (and he pities Erwin so much for marrying such person, but he's been friends with her too for so long, so yeah)—if the brat had only taken _everything_ after his father, he might reconsider… but no.

The kid is simply the epitome of his mother.

Levi gives out a deep frown. "They have so many things ahead of them. Who knows? Maybe by the time they grew up, your son was already eaten by the titan… or I might just have gotten rid of his hands before he could touch my daughter."

Hanji shakes her head with a smile. "Ah, I've already predicted that. You, itching to kill my sonny, I mean—which is why I talked about this with Erwin beforehand." Hanji almost smirked at the sudden twitch of his eyebrows. "Want to know what he said?"

Ah, fuck her.

He can never break Erwin's words; everyone knew that—even Hanji.

So yeah, damn that fact.

Sighing, he uncrosses his arms and taps his foot on the ground, vehemently staring at her. "Probably an underhanded trick you created to get him to say yes. Is he getting laid the whole week?"

Hanji grins. "Well, I could suggest that."

And for the first time that day, her mischievous expression reduces to a simple smile and she taps his shoulder. "I mean, this may be a bit too early—Erwin thinks so too, but judging by our situation, we can never wait for another years to come. That's what you said during Eren's trial, right?"

He does not answer and remains staring at her.

If Erwin actually agreed, it must have been one tough of a decision he made. After all, it concerns their children who knew nothing about the dangers of living inside the walls—or their parents' job and responsibilities as humankind's saviors.

It must have taken a toll on the commander as well; and to go so far as to arrange a marriage with their children, he knew it was as serious as hell. He believes in him, just as he believed in his skills even though he (along with Isabel and Farlan) did not receive a proper training from the military.

To sum things up, Erwin's decisions had always been based not on his intuition alone but also on the past experiences they had in order to avoid unnecessary deaths and whatnot—and if there was one person he trusted the most aside from his wife, it would be Erwin Smith himself.

"So? What do you think? Lira and Harvey could just be the best thing in the world."

He's silent for a while, but he sees the sky turning into a hue of bloody red so he hastily climbs on his horse and looks down on Hanji.

"As long as my ladies would approve of it, then I would." He says and glares when he sees Hanji grinning from ear to ear. Levi turns to look at her again. "I can't promise though that I would not cut your little boy's arms if he dared touch my daughter so soon."

She nods with a smile.

And before Levi can go, Hanji sighs and shakes her head. "That would do. But for now, maybe I could just imagine our grandchildren with blonde hairs, gray eyes and thick eyebro—"

Hanji starts laughing out loud at how horrified Levi looked.

.

-:-

.

That night, Petra does not wonder why her husband is repetitively telling their one-year-old daughter to stay an Ackerman forever and not marry the _shitty glasses' son_.

And she can only laugh at his determination not to bring out the reason why he declines to be in-laws with Erwin and Hanji Smith.

The commander's eyebrows are such a nightmare after all.

.

-:-

.

A/N: This is… I don't know. Don't kill me.

After two weeks of break, I'm back. Or this would probably be my last post? I don't know. Well anyway, thank you guys for your continuous support even after what happened. Thank you so much for believing in me. I appreciate it a lot.

I hope I could write some more soon. Maybe. Haha.


End file.
